The Akatsuki Thing
by Thel 'Vadam
Summary: A spin-off of the horror alien movie The Thing by John Carpenter and the manga series Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. In this fanfiction, the Akatsuki meet a strange alien race from space that destroys the Akatsuki's base and takes over each member.


Deep, deep in outer space, a strange flying object soared through space. Leaving a purple shed of light as it flew around, the spacecraft took a turn near the ninja world, and decided to land there. The craft went straight ahead towards the surface of the planet, and burned down until it reached its destination. The chaos, destruction, and death the craft was going to cause was unknown to the inhabitants of the planet.

In the abandoned fields of the snow country lay two bases; one hidden, one not hidden. The base that did not hide themselves was a base created by few ninja from the Fire Country, Konoha to be exact. The ninja heard that the infamous organization Akatsuki has a secret base in the snow country, where they plot and meet to seal tailed beasts.

However, not everything went well with the Fire Base. What they thought was a simple, small base founded to learn more of the organization Akatsuki turned out to be a ride of death and gore and Kisame.

Snow Country, Winter 2009

A helicopter driven by Konoha ninja Shino with passenger Kakashi flew around the barren snow fields of the Snow Country. Kakashi leaned out of the helicopter and took out a pair of binoculars. Pressing them against his eyes, Kakashi looked through the binoculars and searched the mountains and mountains of pure white snow. Running through the snow was a lone, small, white dog that goes by the name of Akamaru.

From the copter, Kakashi spotted Akamaru, and Akamaru spotted Kakashi. Akamaru started to flee from the helicopter, running the opposite direction, unknowingly running towards the secret Akatsuki base. With that, Kakashi signaled Shino to move towards the small dog, and took out several kunai. He then proceeded to throw the kunai at Akamaru, attempting to hit and kill the dog. However, Akamaru easily evaded the kunai, and continued running away from the helicopter.

Shino flew the copter over the dog and turned around, trying to give Kakashi a better angle to throw kunai.

The Akatsuki base was a large, military base-like fortress with tools sheds and other small houses for the members to rest in. A genjutsu was placed on the base, denying anyone the ability to actually see the fortress or touch the fortress physically, excluding the Akatsuki members themselves.

Inside of the secret base, the members of the organization were simply lounging around and enjoying themselves. Orochimaru sat on the couch reading a book, while Konan and Kakuzu played a game of pong with each other. Deidara was checking out his Akatsuki cloak in the background, while someone was playing a simple tune on a guitar in another room.

Another member, Kisame, sat in another room playing a game of chess with a Chess Wizard computer built by the Takumi Village. Kisame grabbed a fistful of ice from a portable freezer container, and dropped them into an empty glass in his other hand. There was a bottle of water on his desk, from which he poured into his glass. Taking a sip, Kisame made a move on the chess game. The computer spoke.

"Your move; bishop to knight four. My move; knight to rook three," the computer said in a female's voice. Kisame smirked at the computer's move.

"Poor sone bietch, you're starting to lose it, aren't you?" Kisame stated to the computer, but was really talking to himself.

He punched in another combination of keys, moving his chess pieces once more. The computer spoke again.

"Your move; king to rook one. My move; rook to knight 6. Checkmate. Checkmate," the computer said, followed by a few beeps. Kisame, mad now that he lost to the computer again, opened up the computer and poured his glass of water and ice into the machine. The computer shot sparks, and broke down.

"Cheating bietch," Kisame said, getting up from his chair and leaving the room.

Akamaru continued to run away from Shino and Kakashi. Kakashi threw another kunai, and Akamaru barely avoided the kunai. Falling backwards, Akamaru regained his balance, and let the helicopter fly over him. There was a huge space of snow, but when Akamaru focused on the snow, a base appeared. The genjutsu was suddenly broke, and everyone was able to see the Akatsuki's secret base.

Kisame stepped out of his room and spotted the helicopter in the sky. With the bottle of water in his hand, he focused on the helicopter. The helicopter flew around the base, looking for the dog. Kisame watched and took a swig of his water.

In front of the base, other Akatsuki members started to run outside, startled by the fact that their base was visible. Hidan stood outside already, watching the helicopter. Deidara ran up to Hidan, with Sasori and Kakuzu behind him.

"Hidan, what's he doing?" Deidara asked, talking about the pilot of the helicopter.

"Circling the base," Hidan replied. Deidara stared blankly for a second, then looked back at Hidan.

"Who is it?" he asked. Hidan replied once again.

"It had this chicken head or something on the side," Hidan answered, pointing to the copter.

"It's from Konoha," Kakuzu said.

In the helicopter, Kakashi gave up on the kunai, and now took out a bag of explosive kunai. Kakashi lit one, and threw it down at Akamaru. However, Kakashi's aim was horrible, and the explosive kunai missed the dog completely. Shino started to land the helicopter right outside of the Akatsuki base, and the members inside of the base started to panic and run outside. Pain, the leader of the Akatsuki, viewed the whole scene from a window.

Akamaru ran all the way up to the base, and started to jump on Sasori. The helicopter finally landed, and Kakashi ran out into the snow. Kakashi took out another explosive kunai, but when he went to throw it, the kunai slipped from his hand and landed right beside the helicopter. Shino jumped out of the copter and started scrambling through the snow to find the kunai. But he was too slow, and the kunai exploded, killing Shino.

Kakashi fell back due to the explosion, but quickly stood up, and started to speak in an odd language.

"Robudo robudo robudo," Kakashi blurted at the Akatsuki. Akamaru continuously licked Sasori, who was trying to get the dog off of him. Kakashi blurted out some more nonsense, and picked up a kunai, and threw it at the dog. Akamaru ran out of the way, and the kunai hit straight into Sasori's thigh. Sasori collapsed, clasping his thigh, and Kakashi started to throw an endless amount of kunai. Other members jumped out of the way, falling into snow to avoid being hit by a flying kunai.

Pain broke open the window he was looking through with a kunai. As the Akatsuki laid on the ground, Kakashi walked passed them, chasing after Akamaru. Akamaru ran further into the base, and Kakashi started to rapidly throw more kunai. As Kakashi was about to throw a clean shot with a kunai, Pain took a nail that was lying around the floor, and flicked it from the outside and into Kakashi's skull. The nail hit right between Kakashi's eyes, and Kakashi fell to the floor, twitching a couple of times before dying.

Kisame, being one of the members who ran outside to see what was going on, quickly got up from the snow with the bottle of water still in his hand. He ran towards Sasori, and bent down near him.

"Sasori, are you okay?" Kisame asked, examining Sasori.

"Yea, yea, I'm okay, I'm sure. I'm okay," Sasori said. Kisame looked over Sasori.

"What's going on?" Kisame quickly said, but didn't leave time for Sasori to answer. Kisame ran off to see what just happened, leaving his bottle of water behind. Sasori took the bottle of water and took a sip of it himself.

The rest of the members, including Pain, ran outside. Pain looked at Kakashi's corpse for a few moments, but then continued on.

Hidan and Kisame rushed over towards the destroyed helicopter and started kicking snow on the flames to put them out. There was a great amount of flame on the copter. Kakuzu and Deidara ran over to the copter too to help out, though Deidara didn't do much.

Three other members joined in, only they had fire extinguishers, and they started to put out the fire. Smoke filled the air, and Kisame continued to try and help by kicking snow into the fire.

Akamaru stood in the back, watching the Akatsuki members put out the flames, and suddenly Akatsuki member Itachi walked out of the base, and walked up to the dog. Akamaru started to pace nervously, and Itachi patted the dog.

"Easy. Easy," Itachi said, calming the dog down. He pet and rubbed the dog, and soon Akamaru sat down with ease.

The flame was put out completely, but there was a great amount of smoke gathering around the burnt copter. There was so much, someone let out a slight gag because of it. The Akatsuki members started at the helicopter, and stood there for a few moments.

"First goddamn week of winter," Kisame said.


End file.
